supermariogalaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Polari
Polari is an elderly black Luma who appears during the events of Super Mario Galaxy. Said to be one of the oldest Lumas in existence, Polari serves as Rosalina's most trusted advisor. Having extensive knowledge of the Comet Observatory, Polari serves as a guide of sorts to Mario, showing him a map of all of the galaxies visible from that location. Polari's name comes from the star "Polaris", also known as the North Star. Polaris was often used by sailors as a guide in navigation, not unlike how Polari guides and advises Rosalina and Mario. His name may also be a pun on the term polarity, the brightness of a star. He may also be a reference to black dwarfs, which are dead stars. His name is also never mentioned in-game, instead only being mentioned in the instruction manual. Polari acts as an assistant to Rosalina in the Comet Observatory. History Super Mario Galaxy Polari's only appearance was in Super Mario Galaxy when Mario retrieves the first Grand Star and lands on the Comet Observatory. Polari looks at the beacon with Rosalina and exclaims that "now the poor Lumas may survive". When the player first enters the Terrace they will meet Polari and a Blue Luma that soon transforms into a Pull Star to allow Mario to travel to galaxies. When Mario returns with one Power Star on his belt, Polari will teach him about Star Bits and how Lumas love eating them. Other than that, Polari's main importance within the game is to provide a map of all the galaxies that Mario can visit and their Power Stars and to inform Mario about when the enemy base has been located. It is not known what happens to Polari at the end of the game; he is not seen flying into the giant black hole, and in the secret ending, he does not appear alongside Rosalina or in the Comet Observatory at all. General Information Physical Appearance Polari, unlike all other known Lumas, is a very dark brown color and has light blue eyes. He is relatively the same size as all other Lumas, excluding the larger Lumas like Hungry Lumas, Lumalee and Lumacomète Characteristics Polari shows certain similarities to Toadsworth. Both are probably one of the older members of their respective species, both are highly protective of the person they advise, and both have a brownish color which is unusual if compared to others of their species. He is additionally shown to have wisdom that proves useful to Mario on his adventure, such as telling Mario about the Trial Galaxies. As all Lumas, Polari loves Star Bits and may thank the player if they shoot a Star Bit at him. Polari makes a distinctly different noise when compared to other Lumas. His voice is more deep sounding and doesn't make the usual Luma "joy" sound. Super Mario Galaxy Trading Card Description An elderly black Luma that is one of Rosalina's most trusted advisors. Polari serves as Mario's guide to the cosmos from the domes on the Comet Observatory. Polari will show Mario a map of the galaxy showing where he's collected so far. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Super Mario Galaxy Category:Lumas